


Love

by royalreddeath



Series: D&C [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Stargazing, Talk Too Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Under the stars, words are easier. Isa and Lea can both feel and form them with their help.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day 2 of akusai month: berserker edition, so I combined day 2 with day 4's prompt! It's cheating, but it's fine. They fit.
> 
> Day 2: “I love you.”  
> Day 4: Stargazing

“I love you.” They weren’t new words, it wasn’t even new to hear them coming from Lea’s lips. He was always the one who was happy to wear his heart on his sleeve, bearing it to the world along with how he felt about everyone. Well, maybe not exactly how he felt, but it had always been close enough.

It was, however, new to know the context of those words. It was new for Isa to feel the love permeate his skin the way it did every time Lea said those words to him, it was exceptional. Isa didn’t feel like he’d done nearly enough to have truly earned those words that bounced around his heart, warming it through contact. 

“I love you too.” It was hard to get out. The words felt like a double-edged sword that could easily turn on him. Isa knew Lea would never use words like that against him, but sometimes it felt like the world could. Even if Lea loved him to the end of the worlds and back, the worlds didn’t always love Isa enough to keep the truth from hurting him. Admitting to something that he felt that strongly was something he had to do, though, it would kill him to have Lea saying it in such a heartfelt way and not respond with reassurance that he loved Lea too.

Timed almost as if he could feel every nervous thought that was shoving its way through Isa’s mind, Lea reached over and gently took Isa’s hand. He held through the fully expected flinch, rubbing his thumb over the back of Isa’s hand gently as he waited for the other man to get comfortable with the touch. It would’ve been easy to shove Lea away instead of riding the waves of revulsion over touches, but at the same time Isa couldn’t. Fear and discomfort easily beat how touch-starved he was, but Lea’s soft warmth beat fear. Isa turned his hand over and intertwined their fingers, leaning his head against Lea’s shoulder.

Lea smiled.

They were finally safe, no matter what his anxieties told him.

Knowing that wouldn’t make the fear go away, but it helped him to think it. He would always be terrified of losing it, of losing those words, of losing Lea, but for the time being, it was all his. He wouldn’t let go without putting up a fight, bearing his teeth for a final time. To rip him away from where he was would be to rip him away from himself, something he knew he had to work on, but it would be a long, difficult road.

“Couldn’t ever stand to see the sun set fully without you, y’know? Even without emotions, something kept me from watching the moon rise into the sky without my moon,” Lea said gently, pressing his lips to the top of Isa’s head. It would take some getting used to, having their feelings out in the open to the point of romance, but it was good. “Felt wrong, seeing the stars without the person who was in love with them when I was a kid. Without you, felt like more than my heart was missing.”

“Lea, that’s idiotic. You’ve looked at stars without me, I know you have.” Isa’s words were obvious attempts to push off the topic onto something less serious. He just wanted to look up at the sky in silence, talking had been near constant and he hated the feeling of being without words. Though, if he was being honest, it wasn’t that hard to keep up with Lea when they were discussing things. Only half the words Lea said had any real reason and even less of the words had real relevance. 

“Doesn’t mean I looked at the stars with purpose without you! Let me say romantic things while we’re out here, will you?” 

“Absolutely not,” Isa responded with a small shake of his head, closing his eyes as he practiced memorizing the patterns of the sky. He still wasn’t completely sold on the stars being other worlds, there were just too many. They hadn’t been able to find that many worlds when they were looking and they were accessing them from a world that shouldn’t have even existed. The science of infinite worlds was there, but for them all to blink in and out right there in their sky seemed hard to believe. 

What was the sun, then? The moon? Were they supposed to believe that they were worlds as well? Just smaller, closer to home?

Isa’s mind was wandering again as Lea’s words were, neither of them following the other. To Lea’s credit, he wasn’t a mind reader and he was busy looking up at the sky he’d missed. Isa couldn’t hear more than every other word Lea said, but that was okay. He, too, was distracted. Watching the joy on Lea’s face and hearing the tone of his voice despite not listening to the words was somehow better than looking up at the sky. His attention had wandered away from his questioning the sky without even realizing. Lea was captivating, even when Isa wasn’t fully aware of what was being said.

“And, y’know, you don’t have to tell me that you love me whenever I say it, I know you do. And I know things are really weird for us and it’s really fucking scary,” Lea’s words finally pulled Isa back in as they locked eyes. “I’m proud of us for being where we are and I know you’ve been having trouble with voicing feelings recently. Or, really, you’ve always been this way, it’s not even new.”

“Lea?” Isa attempted, voice soft and paired with a laugh.

Either Lea hadn’t heard Isa or he was choosing to ignore him, Isa was set to believe Lea simply hadn’t heard him. It was supported by Lea’s continuing of the same topic without so much as a pause. 

“And, seriously, you communicate with me really well when I’m paying any attention at all. I get what you mean when you shrug at me based on the tilt of your head, you can just… smile at me when I say it and I’ll know you mean it back.”

“Lea.” Isa reached up and cupped Lea’s face, figuring it was faster to get his attention that way. Finally, the other man’s attention was his. “I love you.”

And it wasn’t forced, he really did just mean it. With all the stars in the sky, all Isa wanted to do was look at Lea when he spoke. Pressing their lips together was not to keep Lea from talking, it was begging him to continue. Isa let their foreheads rest against each other, the touch was more than he’d expected himself to initiate, but it was comfortable.

Lea closed his eyes and smiled, a brilliant smile only Lea could manage. It was like he’d caught the sun in his stupid, dorky hands, eaten it, and made its light somehow transferred to radiate from inside him. “I love you too.”

They were safe under the stars together. The worlds weren’t going to hurt them. They were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at tags, if you have any suggestions on literally any of my fics, please tell me. I really do suck at them.
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying AkuSai month!


End file.
